


Viren Meets Ironwood

by Snowyflake62



Category: RWBY, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: No idea what I'm doing, Viren meets Ironwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyflake62/pseuds/Snowyflake62
Summary: Let me know if you want a part 2. Find me on Instagram @Snowyflake62
Kudos: 2





	Viren Meets Ironwood

"Ah you must be Lord Viren." said Ironwood. He sat at his desk in the Atlas Academy headmaster office. Viren took a set in front of him. "Yes, that's me. I'm so grateful you accepted my offer." "I only agreed to a meeting to talk thing over. Said Ironwood, sternly.  
"Of course. But what is there to discuss, if you can get me the staff I can use it's power to defend Atlas and Mantel from this evil. Speaking of witch, who is this grate evil you need help with?" Said Viren. "The details are... a lot to take in. And classified." Iron wood thought he made the clear in his message. Then Viren started to get irritated. "How can you expect me to help you when I don't even know what we're up against!" Ironwood could see why he was hated so much. "Like I said, this is extremely sensitive information, I can't just give it out to anyone who askes, if it gets into the wrong hand it's all over, even then what you need it impossible to get!" He slammed his fist on the desk as he said the last words.  
"You said these creatures were easy to come by! How hard can it be?" Viren didn't understand. How could he help this man if he did trust him. Ironwood scoffed this off. "You said you did research. If you really did then you would know laviothin are very hard to come by, Grimm as a species disintegrate after they are killed, and laviotihin only spawn in water. If you haven't noticed, it's a little to cold for that here."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a part 2. Find me on Instagram @Snowyflake62


End file.
